A Certain Heist Operation
by The Legion's Story
Summary: Follow the thrilling yet funny story behind one of the biggest heist in Academy City, the robbery of Academy City Central Bank. Further summary inside.
1. Further Summary

**Operation**** Grab and Snatch  
(A Certain Heist Operation)**

Follow the story behind the robbery of one of the biggest bank in Academy City, as well as the people involved in it.

**The Cast**

**The Crew :**

John F. Cobalt, (Initial ; "J")

Lee a.k.a 'Pyro', (Initial ; "P")

'Sparky', (Initial ; "S")

Robin Longstride a.k.a 'Hood', (Initial ; "L")

Ishiyama Kitaro, (Initial ; "I")

Stieg Hauptmann, (Initial ; "H")

Aengus O'grady, (Initial ; "O")

Neo Ferguson, (Initial ; "F")

'Rose' Shinida (Initial ; "R")

**The Rebellious Hostage :**

Uiharu Kazari

Saten Ruiko

**The 'Good guys' : **

Misaka Mikoto

Kamijou Touma

Shirai Kuroko

**The Anti-Skill (few of many) :**

Yomikawa Aiho

Tessou Tsuzuri

Saigou Ryouta

Other courageous men and women

* * *

In the midst of the highly anticipated public holidays, 8 men and presumably a woman, attempted the impossible. Robbing the Central Bank of Academy City, or CBAC, located at District 1 of Academy City and regarded to be one of the most, if not the highest security bank in the world. Not only that these people manage to evade all manner of obstruction including Judgement and Anti-Skill attempts on their arrest not to mention a certain level-5 esper, these band of unknowns manage to simply dissappear with four large crates of 24 carat gold bars.

One of many presents that day was Anti-Skill member, Yomikawa Aiho, who responded to action shortly after they were being called to deal with the situation. There was also a young lady, Misaka Mikoto, responding along with her friend/roommate, Shirai Kuroko, after hearing that their friends might be involved in the incident. A few others include bystander who, unfortunately, happens to be there, or people who were meant to be there.

Follow the story of this 7 hours stand-off between this 9 armed robbers and Anti-Skill with a few other characters, as well the story behind all of it. Who knows, there could be a bigger secret than meets the eye.

* * *

**A/N : This is a kickstarter of a little project I wanted to make, just a little something to let you know what you're about to read. Feel free to recommend me some other character, I'll see if it fits the story I'd planned. I might add a few more character as this is not final. In fact, I'm planning to hide another character from the series until the later time. Opinions and reviews are always welcomed. **

**That's all I can say for now. See you when the real story begins, Legion Out...~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sargent Crash : Glad you are willing to wait. I'll take your recommendation into consideration, as I only have a general idea about how this will go. Above all, I hope you enjoy my story.**

**One thing before you read this one. _Japanese or any foreign language _dialogue are written in italic, English will be written normally. This story will involve multiple dialogue, bear with me here. Other than that, please enjoy. **

* * *

In a quiet alleyway somewhere in district 7, Academy City. (Four days before the heist)

"Well, this place isn't sketchy at all." Said a man, looking at a dark alley in front of him. That man is Lee, a newcomer to the city of science. From his name it was almost possible to assume he was chinese, or of any chinese born. You'd be wrong, although he definetly not from around there. He has just arrived in town, fresh from the tarmac, without even going to the hotel first, he went straight to the given address written on a piece of paper he's holding right now.

"_Are you sure this is the place?" _He double checked with his cab driver, who is parked not far from where he is _  
"Mochiron (Of course), I've been doing this for 5 years. I knew this city like the back of my hand."_

The cab driver gave a fair enough argument. Soon after, Lee paid him and he left leaving him alone sitting on top of a dumpster. It was dark, with only a dipping neon placed on top. Using that excuse, he decided to help a bit, by lighting up his cigarette.

"Well well, I thought I smelled cigarette." Came a voice from the darkness. The owner of the voice stepped into the light with a smirk on his face.

"Sparky!"

The two men then greeted each other.

Sparky, was not his real name. He was a good friend of Lee and like him, Sparky is new in town. Well, not really, he's been there before, although he wasn't a regular visitor. As said previously, sparky wasn't a real name. It was just a nickname given by his colleague due to his specialty, Lee being one of them knew that Sparky didn't like using his real name. One thing for certain though, he's Scottish.

"Straight from the airport?"  
"Yep, I assume you as well." Sparky answered, using his unique accent. "You're alone here?"

Lee was about to respond, but another voice answered the question.

"No."

Both men turned, only to see yet another man leaning against the wall. Both men smirked.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. John Cobalt. You're a sight for sore eyes."  
John chuckled, "Sparky, Pyro."  
"Pyro, was my 'job' name. For now, it's Lee."  
"Speaking of job, I thought we're here for one." Sparky brought up the subject. "Where's everyone else?"  
"I don't know, but I presume they're on the door to your left there Lee."

Lee glances to the direction John had given him, and was a bit surprised. "Wew, that wasn't there before." Both men paused, before they then realized. "Wait, did you just..." they said pointing at John.

John simply smiled. He asked the both men to enter through that door before they presses the subject any further.

John Francis Cobalt was his full name. This British lad is noticable by his common sense of fashion, which involve a full dark brown leather coat, and a hat. Under it all was a handsome young man, with dark short hair and blue eyes. Nevertheless, he is respected amongst his colleague. He has many specialty, one of which is his outstanding performance with his Glock 17, something to do with sending small projectiles to an area the size of a peanut from a range of over 100 meters away. Like Sparky and Pyro, he also has a nickname. He was famously known by his colleague simply as 'the Illusionist'.

That man led the two down a tight hallway, surrounded by grey brick wall and ceiling that looks like it about collapse at any moment. Eventually, these men reached a door at the end of the short hall. A red door, particularly clean compare to the rest of the hall. John opened it, and the three men enter.

The room was dim. Even so, the three can clearly see that there are people inside already, six to be exact, excluding themselves of course.

"Well look at here, the three hunters has arrived."  
"Hello there Ishi." Greeted John.

Ishiyama Kitaro, a Japanese born, he is a man with not much record behind him. In fact, he has NO records, at all, which makes him heck of a lot more mysterious. An old school kind of guy, prefer swords over guns despite him living in the 21st century.

Sitting next to him was Neo, Neo Ferguson to be exact. Unlike everyone else in the room, he is part of the city, as he's been living there for ten years now. He knew the city like the back of his hand, even more than the cab driver, down to the darkest corner. It's safe to say that there's nothing going on in that city without him knowing about it.

A table sits in the middle of the room, on the opposite stood a lady with long black hair and a face what most people consider beautiful. Her name is 'Rose' Shinida, she is the very definition of the words 'Beauty Bites'. Rose of course, wasn't her real name, although Shinida is a real family name. Story goes she's named Rose because of her beauty, that was a lie, she was actually named Rose because most of the english-speaking co-workers weren't able to pronounce her name right. Like Ishiyama, she is a Japanese born.

How many was that? 6, which means 3 to go. I'm just going introduce them quickly.

The three remaining people in the room were Aengus O'grady, Stieg Hauptmann, and Robin Longstride. You may guess from their names, that they were; Irish, German, and British. O'grady was a close friend to Neo, he went all over the place and has been to Academy City for a number of time. Stieg however, mostly operate somewhere in Europe, or sometimes, in the Artic Circles. No one knew what he was doing there, presumably he spent his day there, if not on a job, trying to make friends with polar bear. Yes, he is a strange one, nevertheless he's a valuable member to the team and a great drinker.

Longstride in the other hand, was a special case. He's a quiet one, almost doesn't talk unless he really needed to. Knowing this, you can guess that he has a horrible social skill. His lack of social skill however, was filled with enhanced marksmanship skill. Yes, I know it wasn't the same. Any range weapon, from a bow and arrow, to a 20mm anti-material rifle, he turned a weapon into a laser guided catapult as soon as he touched it. If he was to be given an apple as a target, being put on top of someone's head as he was standing 500 meters away from him, he would hit the caterpilar inside the apple.

The men, and woman, surrounds the wooden table.

"So, now what?"  
"Now, we talk business!" Answered a man in suit excitedly as he slam the door open and walked with pace to the edge of the table.

"What are ye doing here?" asked Aengus.  
"I'm briefing you guys. What is it looks like I'm doing."  
"The Oracle, getting off his arse and jumped to the field in what? 5 years?"  
"Actually, a week. I've met a Queen, a cold one. I can tell you all about it but we won't have the time. Ask Lee, he was there."  
"Ok, forget about that. What are we doing here?"

The room fell into silence, before the man in suit, The Oracle, slam a file into the table.

"Gentlemen, and lady. We... are about to rob a bank." He said, as a wide smirk drawn on his face.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed. Until next chapter, Legion Out... Taraa~**


	3. Chapter 2

It felt like half an hour, but it really was about half a minute of silence before...

"Sorry, we're doing WHAT?!"  
"Rob a bank."  
"Like... literally?"  
"Yep. Didn't I gave you people the memo already?"  
"Nooo, you told us to come here, and now we're here standing around this table you set up, literally, as in you provide us with no chair whatsoever."  
The Oracle simply smiled. "I thought about having chairs, but then again, we'll only use this room once. Aside from the chair problem, I DID tell you about this job."  
It was Lee's turn to speak up. "Wait a second, I assume you're writing in code."  
"Well you assume wrong Lee." Oracle smirked, retorting after him. "We are most definitely, robbing this bank." He said, opening the files that was previously thrown on the table.

* * *

**Heist Day 10:00 a.m, 1 hour before the Heist.**

"The Academy City Central Bank. The largest bank in Academy City, 10 story building on which 7 of them used as an administration office. Regarded to be impenetrable." Commented Ishiyama.  
"I guess this is day we put that statement to the test." Retorts Rose standing next to him.

Both of them were leaning against a white van, looking over across the road where the notorious bank is. The street were busy, although the fact that it was Golden Week helps, a bit. In the eyes of bystanders and pedestrians, these two people were a normal maintenance worker in their yellow safety helmet and blue dress under a safety vest, leaning against their normal white company van. Little that those bystanders now, that white van was actually stolen, yesterday.

"This is a beautiful day." Ishiyama further commented.  
Rose didn't say anything, just laugh to the irony he implied in that sentence.

"Right, I'm ready. Remind me again why I'm the one doing this?" Sparky stepped out from behind the van. All geared up, ready for something.  
"We need someone to disable their alarms, and since you can do all that zappy, electrical thingy, you're the perfect one for the job." Ishiyama commented.  
"And it so happens that the terminal is located at the maintance tunnel, in the sewer." Rose adds.  
"For a fact, here, they call me an electromaster." Sparky paused for a second. "You know Rose, you're really pretty, especially in that outfit." Said the sarcastic Sparky.  
"Thanks. You too, sewer man." She retorts back, wiping the smile off Sparky's face.

That's when their radios kick in.

"[static]Maintenance team, comm check.[static]"  
"Roger, maintenance here." Ishiyama answered whilst the other two stood in silence.  
"[static]Are you proceeding with the plan? Over.[static]"  
"In progress."  
"[static]Copy, report back when you're done.[static]"  
"Sure John." He then draws back the finger holding the button of his radio. "You heard the man."

Not far from the van was parked, was a manhole, the entrance to the sewer. Rose and Ishiyama lift the cover open for Sparky to jump in. He really did jump in, despite the provided ladder. He jumped in, and splashed on the water in the darkness of the sewer. Imagine how that one felt.

"Right, this is nasty." He complaints.  
"Don't worry! We have an air freshner for you up here!" Yelled Rose down the hole.  
"Ha-ha... very funny." Sparky yelled back up. "Come down here, there's someone here with tail and black fur who very much like to meet you Rose."  
"Knock it off, you two." Scolded Ishiyama. "Sparky, comm check."  
"[static]comm's good.[static]" came a voice coming out of Ishiyama's radio.  
"Right, the maintanance tunnel should be right in front of you."

Down in the darkness, our not so happy Scott's man lit up his torch. He then puts is in a special holster on he's wearing. He now have a flashlight attached to his chest.

"Straight ahead?"  
"[static]Roger, straight ahead.[static]"

The man sighed, and whispered to himself, "Just another day at the office."

* * *

**Meanwhile, at ground level.**

On a plaza in front of the bank, was an outdoor cafe. The cafe was almost full, although a group of young girls manage to reserve a seat. One of them wears a headband made out of artificial flowers on top of her black short hair. She is Uiharu Kazaki, a member of judgement, a certain student-based disciplinary comitee of Academy City. Amongst many seated on the same table were her friends, Shirai Kuroko and Saten Ruiko. Kuroko was a member of judgement, also amongst a group of special people the city called espers, on this case she has the ability to teleport, briefly explained. Saten was a good friend, in brief. This high spirited girl tend to have a habit of peeking under Uiharu's skirt whenever she have the chance to. A habit of which Uiharu wasn't a fan of.

The group was drinking tea and eating cakes, also talking about girly things with the occasional giggle, chuckle and laughter. They were actually waiting for someone, and that particular cafe is their rendevouz point. It wasn't long before another girl joined the party.

"_Haruee-san!"_ yelled Saten Ruiko, waving her hand. _"Over here."_  
The girl waved back and fast walked to the cafe. _"Sorry to keep you waiting."  
"__Sorede ī no yo_ _(It's fine), we're not really in a hurry." _Retorted Uiharu smiling.

Eri Haruee is what the city called Child Error, or orphans, basically. She is a kind girl who is considered a level 2 in Academy City. Needless to say, she's a good friend to Uiharu, Saten, and Kuroko.

"_Now, we're just one person short."  
"Hm?" _Mumble Haruee confused.  
_"It's Mikasa-san, she said she had to do something first."  
"But she said she'll be back in 5 minutes, it's been half an hour." _Worry Kuroko, with both of her hand holding her chin up against the table. _"Onee-sama, where are you?" _Kuroko mumble in her mind.

Eventually, Kuroko had enough.

"_Mou... I'm going to look for her. I'll be back."  
"Wait, Shirai-san." _Said Uiharu too late. She had teleported away from the cafe, in search of her beloved Onee-sama. There's nothing Uiharu can do except sighing away.

"_I wonder what Mikasa-san is doing..." _asked Haruee_  
"She said she forgot something, and needed to buy at some store or something." _Uiharu then retorts_  
"But really Shirai-san is overreacting. I'm sure she's fine." _Adds Saten, as she then took a finish off her drink before raising her hands. _"If we are going to wait a bit longer, then I should order another tea."  
"Saten-san! This was your third tea, already!" _Scolded Uiharu.  
_"Hehe, I can't help it. The tea in this cafe is so good."  
"Is it?" _asked Haruee. _"In that case, I might try one."_

A few minutes passed, and the tea they ordered had finally arrived. Kuroko of course, still hasn't return from her search. However, another emergency about to pop up just when they're having fun and lost in conversation.

"_Eh?"  
"Hm, Something wrong?" _Uiharu asked Saten.  
_"I-I need to go."  
"Go where?"_

She suddenly stand on her feet, and as a waitress passed by, she grabbed his clothes and embarrassingly yelled.

"_Toilet! Where is the toilet?!"_

Naturally, the waitress was startled by such random question. Moreover, Uiharu and Haruee can only excused and sighed to such embarrassing event.

Anyway, the waitress explained.

"_There might be one inside the bank-"  
"It will do. Come on!" _Saten dashed ahead, carrying her handbag with her.  
_"Wait! Saten-san!" _shouted Uiharu, as both of the girls proceed with following her inside the bank.

Saten Ruiko however, wasn't interested in waiting for anything. She doesn't even consider the fence surrounding the outdoor cafe. She doesn't have the time to go around it, instead she jumps over it. That girl now attracted the attention of almost everyone in the cafe and the vicinity.

Reader, this would be why you don't drink 3 glasses of tea one after another.

Running inside the bank, Saten yelled, _"Sumimasen!(Excuse me!), coming through!" _As she was followed by two other young girl.

This, unsurprisingly, attracted the attention of everyone in the hotel. There weren't much people there, nevertheless it was still embarrassing.

This little thing also attracted the attention of a certain man dressed in a leather trench coat, who strangely enough still wearing his hat despite being indoor. He thought it was strange, and funny at the same time consider that bank was quiet before.

That man is John, and he's standing in the corner of the massive hall-like room, right in the blind spot of the camera. Not many people suspected John for anything, mostly because most people were busy with their own business.

"[static]maintenance team here, we're done with our little chore. Over.[static]" came a voice from his comms, which he conveniently attached to his right ear.  
"Copy that, get to position now and wait for my go."  
"[static]Roger that, maintenance out.[static]"

That was sort of the signal John's been waiting for. He draw his hand and looked at the watch. Telling the time, he sighed. John's knew they're behind schedule, and from experience, he knew that's a bad thing. But, first thing first. He need to move into his own position.

Moving through unsuspiciously may look easy, but it requires a great deal of patience and self-control to not look nervous even though people around you don't care. Luckily, John was all too familiar with 'pretending to look normal'.

He walked around a bit, making sure everything is in place, before...

"Everyone, radio check." He whispers, which was loud enough for the communication device on him.

"[static]Stieg, in position.[static]"  
"[static]Neo, in position.[static]"  
"[static]Crazy Irish, in position.[static]"  
"[static]Maintenance here, we have a slight delay, nothing serious.[static]"  
"We're behind schedule, can we start without you?"  
"[static]Roger, let me just quickly deal with this guard.[static]"  
"Right, anyone else?"  
"[static]What was that all about?[static]"  
"Lee?"  
"[static]Oh right, Lee in position.[static]"  
"[static]Robin, joining on your six.[static]"

John take a quick glance, only to see a man dressed in suit walking behind him. He's gaining on him, until finally he walked alongside John.

"Ready?" John whispered.  
Robin answered with a simple nod.  
"Alright then."

"From here on out, it's initial only. Move fast, the faster we're doing this the better." John stopped as a man stands in front of him.

"_Chotto (Wait), Sir! This is a restricted-AGH." _The guard knocked unconscious as he was stroked down by Robin.

"From this point on, no turning back. Operation Snatch and Grab is a go."

* * *

**Next Chapter... the fun begin. **

**Please leave a review, what do you think about this story so far? Tell me in the review  
Until next time, Legion signing out... Taraa~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thus, the fun begin... happy short reading~**

* * *

On a bench of a certain park **(Three days before the heist)**

"From the scouting run Sparky and I did, we've spotted a little more than 27 different cameras, a lot of security drones, not to mention the guards." Said John, showing all the various photograph he had collected.  
"They also have a direct line to the police-"  
"Anti-Skill."  
"-Right, Anti-Skill."

An important looking person in suit, the Oracle, smiled. "Let me tell you a little story."

John and Sparky looked at each other for a second, confused. John, baffled, asked, "What?"  
On which the Oracle responds with "Just listen."

He clears his throat. "Once upon a time, The Anti-Skill received a tip about 7 big bombs in 7 different districts. They're location are unknown, the bomber only left a number of clue. Even with those clue the search area is still too big. The Anti-Skill then decided to send all unit to search for the 7 bombs, all but about 100 or more people remain unmoved despite of the imminent threat. It was soon discovered that threat was nothing more than a bluff, a prank, and the 7 bombs proof to be a fake. Knowing, all live happily ever after. The end."  
There was a pause, then Sparky was the first one to respond. "I don't get it."  
"I do." Retort John.  
"Oh great, mind sharing your knowledge with me?"  
"These 100 or more people or I can say a unit, they're not there to respond to just any call, weren't they?"  
"Excellent! Someone give him a cookie."  
"Which means, they're there to respond to a specific call, which also means that these... unit has only one task and one task only. That task is..."  
"Protecting the content of the bank you're going to rob."  
"You mean like some sort of QRF*?"  
"Exactly!"  
"Well then, this is turning rather interesting."

* * *

**The entrance to the underground parking lot, CBAC.**

"_You can't park here."  
"No, no, I have a very important package. It need to be delivered to Mr. Takamura immediately."  
"This parking spot is for staff only, you have to park outside."  
"I can't, no time. Need to deliver the package, NOW!"  
_

They've been going on like this for 5 minutes. Rose and Sparky now growing tired of this as they watched their colleague, Ishiyama, trying to negotiate with one of the guard of the bank.

"I swear, if I had to watch this for another minute, I'm going to kill myself."  
"I usually disagree with you. This time though, you're right, this is getting old."  
"Remind me again why he didn't just knock him out cold?"  
"There's a camera on the gate."  
"Oh, right."

A brief pause between the two of them. "I have an idea." Rose propose.  
"Yea? Let's hear it."  
"I'll distract the guard, you disabled the camera."  
"By distract, you mean... seduce?"  
Rose stared at Sparky, unamused, on which Sparky's responds was, "What?"  
"Can you do it or not?"  
"What? Disable the camera?"  
"Yes, but don't disabled it, I mean disabled it but don't..."  
"You mean freeze the picture feed?"  
"Yes, can you do it?"  
"Of course I can."  
"Great, let's go."

Both of them exit the vehicle, casually. Rose, as planned, is doing what she's supposed to do. The guard unsurprisingly caught in her charm. Sparky in the other hand, watches the whole thing, standing next to the camera overlooking Ishiyama, Rose, and the guard.

Rose gave a hand signal for Sparky to do his thing, but then Sparky replied with another hand signal telling Rose to move. She forgot that herself, along with Ishiyama, and the guard needed to move out of frame before Sparky can froze the footage. So, she convinces the guard to step back a bit and went over the automatic portal.

Ishiyama was confused when she also told him to move, as he was not made aware of the plan. But then Rose just whispered, "Just do what I say." So he did what she said, no question asked.

When all of them were finally out of the frame of the camera.

ZAP!

He just said it out loud to Rose, "It's clear."  
Rose then immediately let out a stunt gun.

The guard, surprised, responded.

"_Nani...(What the...)" _Before he then let out a _"BRMBRBMBRBMRBMBBRMBRMB..." _Before dropping into the ground, still twitching and having seizures from the shock.  
"Okay, I had that one." Ishiyama said.  
"Of course you did."

"Hey! Don't just stand there. Get the van in, and hide him in the post!"

Ishiyama with Sparky then lift the guard's unconscious body and hid it in his own post on the entrance. Sparky then presses the shutter control button, closing the security shutter of the entrance to the parking lot, isolating it. He then sends electrocute the panel, rendering it useless for further use.

"There's still two more camera on the corner."  
"Doesn't matter, they're probably assumed that guard earlier let us in."  
"I'm not going to take that chance. Hey S! Disabled them again!"  
"Yes, ma'am."

He then casually walked to both of the camera and proceed with rendering them useless. They're lucky that parking lot was empty with only a few cars parked. As far as the security room is concern, all of their camera is still working. They just had their image frozen, it's as if nothing happen.

Anyway, once all the camera is disabled, Ishiyama parked the van.

The three and open the back of the van.

Inside was an arsenal of rifles, weapons, ammo, and various gears and equipment for the heist. All the things you need to launch a coup in a small country. Of course, not forgetting, the mask.

"Here you are." Said Ishiyama handing over the mask.  
"Here's an irony. Millions of dollars of equipment and weapon in this van, and we can't afford a matching mask. I mean, we got what? 3 clown masks, 2 hockey masks, a few military face covers and gas masks, and a... is this a batman mask?"  
"Yep, that's for spare."  
"Okaaayy, that's weird."  
"Just stop complaining and gear up." Scolded Ishiyama.

* * *

Back at the bank, hiding in the corner from a camera on the end of the hallway.

"[static]J! Maintenance team here, ready in position.[static]"  
"Copy." John sighed. "Here goes..."  
He pressed the button to communicate via his comms. "P! We're waiting on your fire."  
"[static] Roger, igniting now.[static]"

* * *

Classified meeting location. **(Two days before the heist)**

"What's the best way to knock out their sec. Drones?"  
"Why would we need to knock them out anyway, those things are pretty much harmless."  
"Harmless as they might be, this thing has a built in alarm system and a direct contact to the Anti-Skill. We need to disable them before moving any further."  
"EMP grenade will do the trick."  
"Then we're going to need a lot of EMP grenade."  
"Or, we can gather them in one spot and knock them all out simultaneously with a single grenade."  
"You got any idea Lee?"  
"As a matter of fact, I do. They act as a first response to fire, right?"  
"I can see where this is going. But won't that trigger the fire alarm?"  
"Yes, but as long as it didn't call the emergency services, I think we'll be fine. It's just so happen that the silent alarm and the fire alarm ran alongside each other. What a coincidence."  
"So, disable the alarm, start a fire, knock out those Security Drone, then we're good to go to the next phase of the plan."

* * *

KRIIING!

Goes the sound of the fire alarm.

"_Eh! What's happening?!" _asked Saten in alarmed. Unsurprising, she was in the toilet when it rang, still letting all the tea out. Luckily for her, Uiharu and Haruee are also there with her.  
_"Sounds like a fire alarm."  
"A FIRE ALARM?!"  
"Ie, ie (No, no), I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." _Assured Uiharu._  
"I'll go check it out." _Volunteered Haruee.

However the alarm only rang for a short while, something in the region of 5 to 7 minutes. It was soon followed by the announcement. _"The fire alarm was sounded, but no abnormalities have been detected in the building. The cause of the alarm is still unknown. We ask that all visitors remain in their current location until the cause for the alarm is discovered. Thank you for your cooperation."_

"_See, nothing to worry about."  
"I'll ask around anyway, just to make sure."_

* * *

"P, that was a bit fast, did you start the fire?"  
"[static]No.[static]"  
"Wait a sec, how did you-"  
"[static]I guess it was triggered when I light my smoke, damn those things are sensitive as hell.[static]"  
"Did you-"  
"[static]I did. As soon as the alarm goes they just came in one by one like a retarted lemmings. You're clear now J, over.[static]"  
"Roger that! H, F, you heard that. Guard the main entrance, start in my signal."  
"[static]_Jawohl (Affirmative)._[static]""[static]Roger that.[static]" answered the two of them one after the other.

Stieg and Neo's where about are right outside the bank, with their own mask on. Secretly armed with a handgun each and a stunt gun, they casually walked inside the bank. However, they didn't advance any further from the door. They simply stood and walked around in the vicinity of the entrance whilst keeping a low profile, waiting for the right signal to start everything.

In the mean time, the maintenance team, Sparky, Ishi, and Rose made their way up to John and Longstride's location carrying a bag full of guns and gears for the rest of the crew. They eventually meet up in the same restricted hallway overlooked by a camera.

"S, camera on your six."  
ZAP!  
"What camera?" as he smirked.  
"Anyone order any HKs, M4s, AKS. Maybe you fancy this DMR, L?" asked Ishiyama jokingly.

It took a few minutes to geared up, putting on combat vest and face covers. Longstride and John pretty much went with the same thing, military face cover and a combat glasses which also doubles as a sunglasses. The only difference being that John, wears a hat, whilst Robin puts his hood on.

"Go and join up with P and O. We'll take care of the security room."  
"Roger, we'll go in when you call it."  
"Synchronize take down. This going to be fun."  
"Just go, hurry."

Soon after the three left, leaving John and Longstride to deal with the security room. It wasn't far from where they are. They stack up just next to the door.

The door was a metal door, looks like reinforced on the other side. The door requires a keycard to open it. Stealing one isn't an option, they didn't have the time. Kicking the door open is also not possible, as it was reinforced on the other side. The only way left is to breached using explosives, which is why it needed to be sync with the takeover of the bank. The explosion is just too obvious to hide.

Good thing John brought some, he puts it in the door handle of the door. His finger ready on the trigger.

"J to all personnel. Preparing to breach."  
"[static]O ready.[static]"  
"[static]P ready.[static]"  
"[static]I ready.[static]"  
"[static]R ready.[static]"  
"[static]S ready.[static]"  
"[static]H and F, waiting on your go.[static]"  
"All personnel ready, standby for breach."

John takes a deep breath before, "3... 2... 1 BREACH!"

BOOM!

The door blows inward, taking all the guards inside by surprise. As far as breaching procedure goes, the two men, John and Robin swept in and fired the two Tasers to two different guards. The rest of the guards tries to grab their gun, but was rendered useless by Longstride's flashbang. They were soon easily knocked out by the stunt gun the two men were carrying.

Meanwhile, in the actual bank.

Peoples are whispering, generally getting concern to what that loud bang that echoed through the bank a few seconds ago was. That bang noise however, meant another thing for some other people. That's when Stieg Hauptmann and Neo Ferguson made their move.

They tase the guards posted on the door, which startled the bank's visitors and staffs. At the same time, 5 men, Lee, Sparky, Ishiyama, Rose, and Aengus enter from the back. Ishiyama fired off a few rounds.

He also yelled out in Japanese.

"_GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR! NOW! THIS IS A ROBBERY." _Whilst pointing the gun to all the people he can see.

All 5 of them naturally started to spread out to secure the entire main hall. The visitors panicked and screamed, but it was cut short by Ishiyama's rifle firing. They didn't squeak anymore when all four rifles were pointed towards them. Sparky especially holding his rifle up straight at the counter's staff.

"_Please exit the counter now." _in a calm tone. He's pretty sure that one of them triggered the silent alarm. It's a good thing he took care of that earlier.  
_"No need to press the button. We took care of that."_

The crowd was massed in the center with all five people all around the room. Two men, Hauptmann and Neo secured the door.

"Where did you get the rifle?" Hauptmann asked.  
"There's more in the van, just go get it later."  
"[static]Security room secured.[static]"  
"Copy that J, main hall secured. We're ready to clear the rest of the building."  
"[static]Roger that, tied all the guards and shove them up here, over.[static]"  
"Copy, hey H! Tie'em up!"

* * *

In the mean time, back in the ladies restroom.

"_What was that?!"  
"I'll go check it out."  
"Ah, Uiharu! Don't Leave me here..."  
"I'll be right back, just don't go anywhere."  
"I can't go anywhere, HEY!"_

* * *

**From here on out, the whole thing is about to escalate.**

**By the way, the whole story line is sort of going back and forth between the planning and the actual heist, just so you know and avoid confusion when reading the story.**  
**Anyway, review it if I did something wrong. As usual, Legion out... Taraa~**


End file.
